Saving Me
by EMJG
Summary: When you see a man in sunglasses and a black suit coming towards you at night with no one else around, usually you would turn and run away...well, Bella isn't "usual". She's bound to get caught up in her thoughts. Language/Violence/Lemons! OOC's!
1. Prologue

**+BELLA SWAN+**

It was pitch dark as I left Angela's house, and the only light I had was the street lights above, which made the sidewalk orange as I walked underneath them one by one.

I hugged my sweater closer to me as I let out a breath, which puffed out in front of me before it disappeared with the rest of the air, but I didn't find it that cold to raise goosebumps on my body, but I got goosebumps nonetheless.

I felt like I was being watched, but looking around I couldn't see anyone walking across the street. This street is never busy anyways, so for 11:00 at night, there isn't going to be anyone driving around or just hanging out.

I swallowed as I looked back in front of me, and I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart thumped against my chest as I squinted, and down by the corner of the sidewalk was a man in a suit with black sunglasses and dark, short curly hair.

When the hell did he get there?

He was also _huge_! I have never seen anyone with so much muscles in my life.

He was staring right at me, and took one step towards me, but I was too afraid to move...and a little curious at why he was out here in a suit at this time at night.

He came closer slowly, and the closer he got, the faster he started to walk, and the faster he got, the faster my common sense came back to me, screaming at me to run right back to Angela's.

I stumbled back a little before I turned myself around and high tailed it back to Angela's, but the sound of the man's approaching footsteps told me that I wasn't going to be making it to Angela's house, so I took in a deep breath and held it, waiting for the perfect moment to let it loose and scream for my bloody life, because there is no way that I was going to fight off this beast of a man.

I squeaked as his bulky arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and I took it as my chance to start screaming, but the bastard placed his giant hand over my mouth to muffle any sounds that I planned to make.

Well, there goes my plan out the window.

"Don't scream or struggle. You'll just make this harder for yourself." He whispered in my ear, and I shivered as his warm breath encased my neck, but I wasn't sure if it was a good shiver or a bad shiver...I think it was a bad shiver.

My eyes winded as a black SUV came streaking around the corner silently, and the man pulled me back against his suited chest and stepped back onto the sidewalk more as the SUV jerked to a stop right in front of us, and the doors opened to show another man in a suit, but he wasn't nearly as muscular, and his hair was a shaggy dark brown, but he had the same sunglasses on as well.

What the fuck is this?

It was all panick now. They could rape me! They could kill me or torture me! What about Charlie? Who's going to make him dinner now?!

Now a sob broke from my mouth, but it was muffled from the man behind me, who gripped me tighter before he picked me up swiftly and the other man helped to place me into the SUV, and they both held me so I couldn't struggle as the door closed and the vehicle was moving once again.

My vision was blurred by my tears, and they fell as I blinked, but the men paid no attention to me as they looked up front, but I was laying on the ground while they put pressure on my limbs to keep me from kicking these fuckers in the face, or better yet, in the groin! That would make me feel better at the moment.

"How long until we get there?" The bulky man who held my arms and kept a hand over my mouth asked, and the man in the front driving had the same sunglasses and suit, but his hair was a shaggy honey blonde, and he had some faded scars on his face.

It looked like someone cut his face with a blade from a razor or something.

"About an hour. Just make sure the girl doesn't get hurt, and Carlisle won't beat your ass." He had a southern drawl, and that gave me good shivers, but I still wanted to kick all of them in the groin or face. It would take my stress away, and it would give me a use for my adrenaline that was building up inside me as they still held me down.

"Let's just get there already." The bulky man sighed as he situated himself to get comfortable.

Where's there?

* * *

**Please Review! I would love to read and see what you guys think of this so far! I'll have the next chapter up soon :)  
Disclaimer- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**


	2. Stupid Plan

**+EDWARD CULLEN+**

"What are we possibly going to say to her?! She thinks we're the bad guys!" I gestured to Eleazar, Carlisle and myself, and Carlisle looked up at me from where he sat in his leather desk chair, and his sky blue eyes just stared into mine as he took a deep breath.

"Well, we're going to have to let her think that for a while then I guess, we can't just tell her. That will overwhelm her." Carlisle stated, and I scoffed as I fell back into my chair.

"Overwhelm her. You don't think she's overwhelmed now? She's in a van with three men that she doesn't know...they kidnapped her!" I fumed, and Eleazar stayed quiet, but Carlisle just crossed his arms and kept his face blank. Collected.  
"Edward, there was no other way, she wouldn't have just gotten into the van on her own! They won't hurt her, either.

She'll be perfectly fine when they bring her here." He reassured, but he just had me scoffing again.

"Perfectly fine. Physically, maybe. Not mentally, she's going to be terrified, and it'll be on you." I growled before standing up and leaving his office, not giving him a second glance or a chance to talk as I slammed the door behind me.

Why? Why would he do it this way? Out of all the people on our team, _he's_ the one to pick that way. Just pick the girl up and throw her in the van. Stupid plan.

I passed Esmé without a word as I made my way up the stairs to my room, and I slammed my door behind me and sat down on my couch, roughly running my fingers through my hair as I got my breathing under control.

Isabella Marie Swan. Our most important, but most dangerous mission.

My adoptive father, Carlisle, is the mafia boss here in Chicago, Illinois. He scares the shit out of everyone else, and the rest of the team, but not me, I know him too well. He wouldn't dare hurt me, but he would beat the rest into the ground if they fucked up, and I've seen it before...that's a story for another time, though.

Charlie Swan. Fucking sick son of a bitch. Isabella was only 3 years old, but that wasn't stopping Charlie from taking Isabella away from her parents, but no one knows where her parents went, and police never found Charlie, and they declared Isabella dead...well, Carlisle found Charlie with the help of our computer tech, Jasper Whitlock, that fucker can work computers like a champ, but he's also one of our best fighters.

I was 9 years old when I found out that Isabella went missing, but Carlisle had heard many stories on Charlie in the mafia world, and he vowed that he wasn't going to stop looking for Isabella, and two years after he got Jasper up on the team, we found Charlie, but we haven't made a move to go after him, because he has men on his team, too, and we can't just go barging in and start fighting. That's just fucking retarded.

We found out what Charlie planned on using Isabella for when she turned 18, and it would have gotten him loads of money, but not anymore.

He was planning on taking Isabella to a sex slave industry that we can't take down because it's not our rights, but we could stop Charlie, and we did...just in time, too.

Isabella is only 16 years old, but I'm positive Charlie was about to sell her anyways, even though she isn't the right age...he's greedy for money.

"Edward! Isabella is here!" I jumped a little at the sound of Esme's voice, and I walked over to my window and looked out, and sure enough, Emmett had his giant arms wrapped around Isabella while Garrett and Jasper jumped out of the SUV, and followed Emmett towards the house.

My blood boiled as I stomped down the stairs and looked at Eleazar, Carlisle, and Esmé, who were waiting by the door, all smiles and excited eyes.

"That's how you want her to be brought in? Carlisle, she's terrified!" I shouted, and Eleazar placed a calming hand on my shoulder just as the front door was forcefully pushed open, and Emmett's giant form came in with a crying and struggling Isabella.

"Take her up to Esmé and I's room. Esmé, dear, go with and calm Isabella down. Emmett, I want you to come right back down, alright?" Carlisle ordered, and Emmett gave a sharp nod before going up the stairs with a sobbing and kicking Isabella, and Esmé followed behind.

It took a lot of control inside of me to stop myself from taking Isabella from Emmett's arms and hold her close until she stopped crying, but I'm sure she would cry even more. It's not like she knows me.

I didn't get a good look at her, but her skin was pale and her hair was a nice mahogany, but her hair was fanned in front of her face, and her body racked with sobs as Emmett disappeared up the stairs, and I was left to face Jasper, Garrett, Carlisle, and Eleazar.

"This is _so_ wrong! We could have done this another way." I muttered, and Garrett and Jasper placed their sunglasses onto the top of their heads and rolled their eyes at me.

"She'll be fine." Jasper muttered as he leaned against the wall to wait for Emmett to get down here.

"She didn't say anything, but I could tell that she wanted to fight...she's feisty." Garrett chuckled while I glared, and his smile didn't disappear as he looked at me, but it wasn't as big as it was.

"Calm down, Edward. Esmé is calming her down." Emmett's booming voice made me look back at him, and he bumped my shoulder with his as he walked by, and I clenched my hands at my sides to keep from jumping on him and beating his skull in.

"Let's just go and talk. You guys can fight later." Carlisle ordered firmly, and he left with Eleazar into his study down the hall, and the rest of us looked at each other seriously before following.

This is going to be long.

* * *

**Please Review! I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter! Next chapter up soon! :)  
Disclaimer- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**


	3. Long Talk

**+CARLISLE CULLEN+**

I sat down in my leather desk chair behind my desk, and Edward and Eleazar sat down in the two chairs in front of my desk while the other three leaned against the wall by the now closed door.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Emmett asked from across the room, and I noticed that Edward tensed and clenched his hands in his lap, and his knuckles started to turn white.

"Well, I still have to explain everything to her." I stated, and Edward scoffed for the third time today, and turned his angry green orbs to me and chuckled flatly.

"_I'll _be the one to explain it." He said, and leaned farther back into the chair.

"God, Edward. Why are you so angry at him? Would you rather him not care about Isabella and just let Charlie do whatever the fuck he wants to do with her? Huh?" Emmett stepped up and got closer to Edward.

"Emmett, calm down. You're just making it worse." I chastised, and he rolled his eyes at me while he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Right_..._I'm_ the one making it worse." He muttered while he let his head fall back against the wall with a thud and a loud sigh from his part.

"Can we just get on with this?" Edward finally asked, and Eleazar once again, placed a calming hand on my adoptive sons shoulder, trying to ease down his tense form.

"Yes, right. So, now that we have Isabella safe and sound, we have to worry about Charlie himself, he's going to know what happened when Isabella doesn't show up. It's already past midnight now, so he's going to start getting suspicious." I said as I placed my elbows on top of my desk and laced my fingers together, looking over my team.

"He'll probably know that it's us right away. We're the only mafia team closest to him, so he's going to start getting his men together to come after us. I'm pretty sure of that." Jasper said, and Garrett and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"We hide her." Eleazar finally spoke up, and everyone turned their curious eyes to him.

"We have to take her somewhere else and hide her away, of course someone is going to stay with her, but it will most likely work until Charlie and his team is taken care of." He nodded to finish his point, and I looked to Edward as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I could see that working. Esmé could stay with Isabella, and Eleazar and I can take turns watching them...I don't blame her if she hates you three now." Edward replied dryly as he looked over his shoulder at the three leaning against the wall, and all they did was smirk back at him with amused eyes.

"Okay, we got that done. What about that sex slave industry? What the hell are we going to do about that?" Jasper asked, and I pinched the bridge of my nose as I leaned back into my chair with a groan.

I wanted to help all the women stuck in that place, but it wasn't my right or my teams right, there are a lot more teams working on it, but no one calls the police because getting police involved would just make it worse, but I knew Edward was the one who wanted to really stop it, too, but he has to listen to me. He's never gone against my rules, and I just hope he never does in the near future.

"Jasper, you know that I want to help, but it's in other teams hands. We have no rights at the moment to just go in there and do what we'd like...no matter how much we want to." I muttered the end, and Edward and Eleazar were the only two to hear me.

"Carlisle? Dear, Bella ate a little, and now she's sleeping." Esmé poked her head in from the door and gave me a sad smile, and I returned her smile gratefully. I'm sure we wouldn't have gone anywhere with Isabella without my dear Esmé.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he turned a little and cocked his head at Esmé, who finally came in and closed the door behind her.

"Well, she told me she likes to be called Bella. She's only called Isabella if she's in trouble..." Esmé explained, and Edward nodded as he turned back to me with a blank expression.

"Was she really scared? Terrified?" Edward asked smugly as he stared at my desk, not looking at anyone in the room.

"Yes, Edward. Bella was very scared...she wouldn't let me come near her for a few minutes." Esmé replied truthfully in a calm, quiet voice, and Edward looked like he wanted to jump up and shout "I told you so!" in almost everyone's faces...probably mine out of everyone else, but he stayed quiet and still.

"Does she have any injuries? Bruises? Anything?" I asked as I stood up to move to my medical bag just incase. I did take some medical training about 5 years ago.

"Surprisingly, no. She has no marks on her or anything...physically, she's fine..." Esmé trailed off and a smirk quickly overcame Edward's once blank face.

"Don't get all cocky with me, Edward. I never disagreed that Bella wouldn't be mentally scarred by this!" I snapped, and he narrowed his eyes at me, but let his smirk fall from his face while I looked back up to Esmé.

"Well, that's good." I nodded with a tight smile, and Esmé nodded as well as she opened the door to leave.

"Carlisle, you and I are sleeping in the guest bedroom. Bella will movie there when she wakes up." She stated before closing the door behind her, and silence coated all of us as we all listened to her retreating footsteps down the hallway.

"What a late night and early morning!" Garrett exploded, and Jasper smacked the back of his head with a glare as I sighed and sit down.

"No. You're right, Garrett. What a late night and early morning." I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes as the silence relaxed us all.

* * *

**Please leave a Review on your thoughts for this chapter! Edward will be meeting Bella soon ;D  
Disclaimer- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**


	4. Escape

**+BELLA SWAN+**

My eyes opened quickly, and I was instantly alert as I stared at the red wall in front of me. Not my wall from back home.

I rolled onto my back and sat up, and I looked at the closed door that was at the end of the bed, and my heart rate picked up, and my breathing became shallow and heavy.

Man, I haven't felt fear in a long time, and it was just now kicking in as I listened for anyone outside the door, but I couldn't hear anything. All I heard were my ears, which were ringing from the dead silence.

My legs were stiff as I straightened them out and moved them until they were hanging off the edge of the bed.

I slid myself off the bed and my socked feet hit the ground silently, and it felt like my heart was in my throat and my ears flooded with blood as I approached the door slowly, and cautiously opened the door and peaked out.

Almost pitch black, but the windows along the walls lit the hallway with the moonlight, and looking behind me, the light was still on from when Esmé left my room.

Esmé.

Esmé had kind hazel eyes and her face was calming and soft. Motherly. Her hair was a nice caramel color and was wavy, just resting past her breasts. She's the one I put the little bit of trust I do have into.

She did bring me some soup...I'm not sure what kind, but it was really good, and she kept telling me that she and her family was saving me...I don't know what the hell she was talking about. Her _family_ kidnapped me, and I plan on getting out of this place and going home.

Where I belong!

I shut the light off in the room so no one would see it if they walked past, and I stepped out of the room slowly, not wanting the hard wood floor to creak, no matter how new and polished it looked. You never know, they could still creak.

I looked to my right, and there were three doors closed down there, and to my left, there were only two doors closed.

Which way am I supposed to go?

I sighed shakily as I went left, and as I got closer to the two doors, I held my breath as I walked past the rooms, and thanked the heavens that the floor didn't creak. These people could be light sleepers...I expect them to be.

I looked down at some stairs, and I cautiously placed my foot on the first step. No creak.

I made my way down the stairs without slipping because of my socks, and it was a wide open foyer, and the moonlight coming in through windows left and right made the place look beautiful. I wonder what it looks like in the day time. I'm sure it's gorgeous.

I got out of my thoughts and turned around, looking into the spacious kitchen now in front of me. I walked in, and going a little farther, there was a back door.

Bingo!

I scurried to the door in a rush, and I placed my hand on the cold metal and turned it. It didn't move.

Locked, duh! I can't believe I forgot about that.

I moved my hand up to the lock and turned it, cringing as the click rang through the kitchen, but I'm positive that it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up in this house.

I opened the door slowly, and I stepped out onto the concrete, and closed the door behind me, sighing in relief, but my fear was still spiked to a 9 out of 10.

I whipped around at the grumbling sound, and stumbled back as I pressed my back to the door at what was in front of me.

There was a pure white Australian Shepard standing there with a silver chain holding it back, and beside the dog there was a growling and barking dog who had hard eyes.

A black and brown Pit bull. Oh, he's slobbering and foaming at the mouth!

"Damn it!" I hissed quietly, and I quickly opened the door again, and the Pit bull wouldn't shut up as I closed the door, but his barking seemed to break through the door and I stood there, knowing I couldn't hide as I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

I tensed and froze in absolute fear as the tall and dark figure flipped the kitchen light on, and a handsome man with emerald-green eyes and messy brownish, reddish hair looked at me with tired eyes, but they quickly brightened up as he looked at me even longer.

"Bella." His velvety voice breathed my name, and I still stood there frozen in fear, but curiosity also.

What do I say now?

* * *

**Review please! I'd like to know what you guys think of this chapter!  
Disclaimer- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**


	5. First Meet

**+EDWARD CULLEN+**

I was shocked but somehow happy as I stared into Bella's attractive chocolate-brown eyes, and they stared back at me in suprise. Wide and all.

Her skin was pale, and her pink lips were parted as she stared at me, most likely scared now that I was standing here in the kitchen with her. She doesn't know that I _don't_ want to hurt her. None of us do.

"Umm...w-who are _you_?" She asked quietly with a stutter, and her hands were shaking beside her as she swallowed thickly, her eyes wide and scared as she looked around, but her eyes kept flickering to mine every now and then.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Esme's adoptive son...you did meet her, right?" I asked kindly and softly with a raised eyebrow, and at the mention of Esme's name, her hands stilled and her eyes stayed focused on mine.

"Yes, I met her. She's very nice." She nodded, looking down at her feet while her dark hair fell like a curtain in front of her face, and I was tempted to just walk over there and sweep her hair aside.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the barking outside, and I could tell by the deep, crazy bark that it was Devil who was barking, not shutting up as I realised that Bella must have been trying to get away, but Devil and Angel stopped her...probably scaring the shit out of her when she saw the dogs.

"Sorry about the dogs...they're there for that reason, though..." I trailed off as I looked at her, and she was looking at me with a blank expression.

"So I wouldn't get away?" She asked flatly with no emotion, and I knew that she was angry as she looked at the back door where the two dogs were chained behind.

"So you wouldn't get away. Remember, we're the good guys." I whispered, and her eyes were ablaze as she whipped her head back to look at me, and the look she gave me made my stomach churn as her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"That's what Esmé told me...you expect me to believe that _shit_? Your family _kidnapped_ me! That's not being the good guys!" She exploded, and I knew now that most would have woken up from her explosion, and some of them are at least going to come down here to see what the commotion is about.

"If you would let us explain...you would understand why we're the good guys." I sighed as I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, and I looked over my shoulder as Carlisle, Esmé, and Jasper came walking into the kitchen, squinting their eyes against the light as their hair lay on their heads in a sleepy mess.

"What are you two doing up?" Esmé asked in a hushed tone as she walked over to Bella, who relaxed as Esmé placed a hand on her lower back, prepared to lead her out of the kitchen.

"She tried to escape." I stated, and Esmé looked at Bella, who blushed while Carlisle and Jasper came up beside me slowly.

"Why?" Esmé asked, sounding almost hurt.

"Why? Why is because you had some of your family kidnap me and bring me here against my will! I don't want to be here! You guys claim you're the good guys...but I can't belive that. Not now." She shook her head sadly as she saw the hurt in Esme's eyes.

Carlisle sighed beside me and raked his fingers through his hair as he took a slow step towards Esmé and Bella, and they looked up at him as he finally went to the door and roughly yanked it open and shouted at Devil to shut up, and it instantly became silent as he shut the door and turned back towards us.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jasper chuckled beside me, making Bella glare at him. I don't blame her, he's the one who helped in taking her away.

"What the fuck? It's like 4:00 in the morning! Why are you guys all down here?!" Emmett came bounding into the kitchen and his eyes trained on Bella, and he smirked as Bella backed up a little and glared at him. Again, I don't blame her.

"Emmett, just go back to bed you idiot." Jasper muttered, and Emmett raised his fist to punch Jasper, but Carlisle caught it as he came back to my side, across from where Esmé and Bella stood, watching on with blank, but tired faces.

"Everyone go back to bed! We will discuss all of this tomorrow...I promise." Carlisle ordered with authority, and Jasper and Emmett were already heading back up the stairs while Carlisle looked back at Esmé and Bella, waiting on them as Esmé led Bella forwards slowly.

"We're not going to hurt you, Bella." Carlisle murmured softly as he placed his hand on Bella's shoulder, and Esmé and Carlisle nodded at me as they passed and made their way up the stairs, and I looked over my shoulder and smiled warmly as Bella looked back at me, and a small smile was all she returned, but it was enough.

Isabella Swan is going to be a challenge. A challenge that I'm going to very much enjoy.

* * *

**Review! I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter!  
Disclaimer- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**


	6. Smug Ass Smile

**+BELLA SWAN+**

When waking up a few hours later, I looked over at the clock on the wall, and it was now 9:30 in the morning, and Esmé did come in and offered me a shower, which I graciously accepted, and I never knew a shower could feel so good.

"Come down for breakfast, dear. Carlisle made some pancakes and sausage." Esmé said gently and kindly, and I nodded as she closed the door behind her quickly but quietly, and I dropped the towel and pulled on the clothes that Esmé set out for me, which were undergarments and some nice dark skinny jeans and a tight-fitting, dark purple t-shirt along with some socks.

Perfect.

I hesitantly opened the door again and stepped out, going to the stairs and heard them all talking, and my heart raced as I walked down the stairs carefully until I made it to the bottom, and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

My stomach yelled at me and growled as I smelled the food, and I wanted to hate them all and argue with them, but they were making it so hard to do just that. Especially Esmé, it made me feel almost sick to even think of yelling at her or being rude.

I poked my head into the kitchen, and the man from earlier this morning was at the stove, and his pale blonde hair was sleeked back to the collar of his shirt, and he was just wearing a plain light blue t-shirt and some dark blue jeans and some socks.

Casual.

He must be Carlisle.

Esmé was beside Carlisle, pouring five glasses of milk as she hummed softly to herself, not caring that the four men at the table and Carlisle were listening to her.

I never knew someone could sound so beautiful from humming.

Edward was sitting at the table eating some pancakes, along with the three other men, and he sat across from the muscular man who took me in the first place...I think he's Emmett, from earlier this morning when the honey-blonde guy told him to go back to bed.

The honey-blonde sat beside Edward, and he was eating pancakes and sausage, and Emmett was just eating sausage, and he sat beside a lanky man with shaggy, dark brown hair and high cheek bones...even higher then Edward's.

I startled out of my thoughts as my name was said, and looked to Esmé, who was walking towards me with a wide smile while everyone else looked at me, but Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were the only ones to not look away.

"Are you hungry? Carlisle is making plenty of food." Esmé said as she gripped my hand in hers, taking me to the counter where Carlisle set down a plate fresh with pancakes, sausage, and some strawberries.

God, it looks and smells _so _ good!

"Bella! I wouldn't eat that! Carlisle could have poisoned it, or even worse!" Emmett yelled out, but I knew he was teasing as I delicately picked up a strawberry and popped it in my mouth, and the rich juice coated my mouth deliciously.

So good!

"Oh, bad move." Emmett shook his head slowly, taking a bite of sausage as his light grey eyes stayed on me, daring me to eat more. Damn it, now he's making me nervous.

"Emmett, lay off." Edward growled, kicking Emmett in the shin under the table, and Emmett gladly kicked back while Edward clenched his jaw but ignored it.

Hell, Emmett's an asshole.

"Stop kicking or you two are going to go and take Devil and Angel for a walk." Esmé threatened, and they instantly calmed down and went back to eating, looking down at their plates and not looking anywhere else.

"Works like a dream." She breathed softly from beside me, and I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape while she smiled down at me.

"Sounds and looks like it." I chuckled while I finished up eating without anymore talking, not that comfortable with Emmett in the room.

The honey-blonde man and the lanky guy left the kitchen, and Carlisle sat down at the table and patted to the seat across from him, where the honey-blonde was sitting before.

I sat down beside Edward and looked to Carlisle as Esmé sat down beside Carlisle, and soon enough, an older man came walking in with black hair and a slight build, and the honey-blonde and the lanky guy were back, standing behind Esme's chair while the older man stood behind Carlisle's chair.

Weird.

"Okay, Bella. I promised that we were all going to sit down and talk about this...that's what we are going to do now, okay?" Carlisle asked in a smooth voice, and I nodded while I shifted from Edward, his delicious musky smell making my head feel light-headed when his eyes flickered to mine like dancing moths.

"Yeah, I would like some answers." I muttered, and he gave me a tight smile as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, most likely thinking very hard because his face showed lots of confusion and his eyebrows were scrunched forwards.

"I don't know how to explain this to you without making us sound like we're bad...kinda." He sighed as he rubbed his face, and Edward sat up straighter and cleared his throat, having a silent, but intense communication between their eyes.

"And, Carlisle, this is why _I_ said before that _I'm_ going to explain it to her." Edward declared smugly as he positioned his chair so he could face me, and he took a deep breath before he went into explaining.

"Wait! So you're telling me that Charlie Swan _Isn't_ my real father, and that when I turned 18, he was planning on selling me as a sex slave for thousands of dollars...maybe even millions?!" I screeched, totally losing it as Edward and the others explained what was going on, and why I was here at the moment.

"See? We're the good guys." Emmett chuckled, nudging a laughing Garrett. Oh yeah, we did introductions, too. I never knew Emmett, Garrett, _and_ Jasper could be such pricks.

"This all has to be just a really long dream and I'm going to wake up soon and I'll be back home...in _my_ bed." I sighed the end as I leaned back in my chair and squeezed my eyes shut, but I could still hear the breathing of everyone else.

I opened my eyes and felt the tears well up, and I moved away as Edward went to place a kind hand on my knee, but I sat still as Esmé came around the table and wrapped me in her warm, loving arms, and I leaned my head against her breasts and let the tears fall, ignoring the men as they watched silently with sympathetic expressions.

They have to be lying. This can't be true.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward sighed, and I wrenched myself from Esmé, and got in Edward's face while he became tense and prepared to move me back to my seat.

"You're sorry?! Your family took me here against my will and you're _sorry_? Are you mental or something?!" I knew my face was red as the blood flowed to my head, and Edward looked down and didn't look back up at me.

"Look at me, damn it!" I shouted in his face, and he looked up at me, and my angry glare faltered for a second at the dark look in his eyes, and his jaw was clenched as his breathing became shallow.

"Come on! Aren't you going to yell back at me?" I asked loudly, wanting to get a rise out of this handsome man, he looks like he could get angry really easily.

"No. You have every right to yell at me..." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at me, _waiting_ for me to start up again and yell my little heart out.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in surprise. If I was him, and someone was yelling at me the way I am at him, I would clock the person in the face.

"Yell at me. I deserve it." He nodded, relaxing as he unclenched his jaw and let out a big breath, his eyes flickering to Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett, who were smiling in amusement at Edward and I.

Pricks.

"You guys are the ones to take me! Wipe those smiles off your faces or I'll do it for you!" I hissed, and Emmett and Garrett bit their bottom lips, but Jasper kept his smug ass smile plastered on his face for all to see.

I warned him.

I walked up to him with a small smile, raised my eager hand, and slapped him across the face, making his head snap sideways and back against the wall with a thud.

* * *

**I know this is late, but I got caught up in Math homework :p Bella slapped Jasper! Damn, he's going to be pissed!  
Review your thoughts on this chapter, please and thank you :D  
Disclaimer- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**


End file.
